The invention concerns a method for the program-controlled visually perceivable representation of a music composition on the display of an electronic device by means of control electronics integrated into the latter which is equipped with a processor.
The visually perceivable representation of acoustical recordings, to include music compositions, in form of oscillation diagrams on the display of an electronic device and their simultaneous acoustical reproduction is well known. With the U.S. 2002/0138523A1, an electronic device for the color image display of music tones on a monitor or screen with colors, selected from a color palette created by an artist/musician, for every music tone is known, whereby a processor is designed in such a manner that in it at least one palette representing the selected colors can be stored and digital signals can be recorded in it which represent the selected colors or music tones and that the processor produces signals which represent the colors selected from the stored color palette und transfers them to the monitor for the pictorial reproduction of the selected music tones in form of selected colors.
In addition, a procedure for the conversion of tones into colors (DE 11 09 030A) is known—whereby a certain basic color corresponds with every tone of a key note octave—by means of a microphone which functions with the insertion of a solenoid acting upon a vibrating system for the conversion of the tones into colors. The vibrating system possesses several lamellae of which each is assigned to a certain frequency and each has a reflecting area such that every lamella which, under the effect of the resonance between its own frequency and the respective tone of this frequency, has started to vibrate reflects a colored bundle of light rays which produces a respective color effect on a screen.